Season 20: Season of the Twists
To go home, go to: Home 'BIG BROTHER 20: SEASON OF THE TWISTS' Introduction On Launch Night, 15 Houseguests entered the new Big Brother House. They believe this is a normal season, when it really isn't. The big twist is that there are actually many more Houseguests. The original 15 will meet intruders during there stay. Each week, one Houseguest will be evicted in a regular Nomination-Eviction process and one will be evicted in an Eviction Competition. The Eviction Competition is held the day after the Live Eviction and an Intruder will enter two days after that. The Houseguests nominated vary from week to week. Week 2/Example Schedule *Day 8 - Normal Day *Day 9 - Eviction Competition *Day 10 - Normal Day *Day 11 - Intruder *Day 12 - Nominations *Day 13 - Normal Day *Day 14 - Live Eviction Houseguests Instead of the usual table and since there are so many Houseguests, it would take way too long to make it, so this is a typical table. The Nominations Table can be found below. Red - Evicted | Yellow - Walked | Pink - Ejected | Purple - Public's Favorite Houseguest | Light Blue - Runner - Up | Green - Winner Nominations Table The five most popular Houseguests (that the Public voted for) were the only ones to vote each week. *NOTE: " X " means this Houseguest was evicted and no longer nominates *NOTE: " N/A " means this Houseguest was not in the House at that time *NOTE: Nominations changed after Week 10, see below Twists/Pandora's Box *Week 1 - Intruders try not to enter the game because if they do, they can be nominated. Each week there is an Intruder Competition where the loser enters the House. *Week 2 - Elissa entered Pandora's Box and she was safe from the Eviction Competition *Week 3 - Tully entered Pandora's Box and was able to nominate one Houseguest of her choice *Week 4 - Brad entered Pandora's Box and was automatically nominated *Week 5 - Layla entered Pandora's Box and was safe from the Eviction Competition *Week 6 - Double Eviction (2 Nominated Houseguests and 2 losers in the Eviction Competition are evicted) *Week 7 - Elissa entered Pandora's Box and was able to veto a nominee *Week 8 - Bruce entered Pandora's Box and was automatically nominated Eviction Competitions Each week all Houseguests will be competing in an Eviction Competition on Eviction Night. Whoever comes in last in the competition is automatically evicted. *Week 1 - Fara *Week 2 - Marty *Week 3 - Jessie *Week 4 - Jasmine *Week 5 - Tully *Week 6 (1) - Jake *Week 6 (2) - Ciena Intruder Competitions From Week 1 to Week 5, Intruders competed in a competition to enter the House. Intruders can choose to throw the competition and stay an intruder so they cannot be nominated or win the competition where they would enter the House as a fully fledged Houseguest. *Week 2 - Bruce *Week 3 - Sam *Week 4 - Charley *Week 5 - Ciena *Week 6 - Jake *Evicted (Day 39) - Mary Nominated and Evicted Intruder Safehoue On Day 10, after the first Intruder Competition, the remaining five Intruders entered the Intruder Safehouse, a house above the Main House. Here the Intruders (and the future Intruders) can live together like the Main House. For the original Intruders, the last of the six still in the Intruder Safehouse is evicted. On Day 40, four more intruders entered the Intruder Safehouse. All four of them entered the Big Brother House after the Quadruple Eviction Night on Day 42. On Day 52, six Ex-Houseguests entered the Intruder Safehouse. All six of them entered the Big Brother House after Eviction Night on Day 56. Two of them were evicted later in the week by the Public. Houseguest's Vote Instead of the Eviction Competitions to enter the House, the second group of Houseguests entered the House all at once. But, two of them were evicted each week by the Houseguests votes. This took the place of the Eviction Competition for two weeks. *Week 7 - Paul *Week 8 - Liza Ex-Houseguest Vote On Day 61 and Day 63, two votes to evict two of the third and final group of Intruders (Ex-Houseguests) took place. Each Houseguest would cast their vote to evict one of the Ex-Houseguests. Whoever received the most was evicted. After both votes, the four that remained became Houseguests. *Day 61 - Mary Beth *Day 63 - Preston White Room Twist On Day 77, five Houseguests entered the White Room. Five went in and three came out. Each Houseguest cast a vote for one another and the two with the most votes was evicted. *Evicted 1st - Andy *Evicted 2nd - Bruce Nominations (Post-Week 11) After Week 10, Nominations no longer took place in the Chamber. For Week 11, the White Room Twist took place. But in Week 12, everyone met in the Nominations Box and were told who was nominated. Instead of everyone nominating, one person was voted the Head Houseguest and named the three Houseguests that were nominated for the week. *Week 12 - Elissa (Head Houseguest) nominated Rachel and Hayzel *Week 13 - Layal (Head Houseguest) nominated Marshall and Brian *Week 14 - Brian (Head Houseguest) nominated Patrick and Layla *Week 15 - Rachel (Head Houseguest) nominated Layla and Elissa